A multitude of transmissions, which consist of a conventional multi-speed gear set and a hybrid unit, are known from the state of the art. Each of the two systems is self-supporting and has its own central axis of rotation. In the assembled state of the transmission, the two systems are connected to each other in a torque-proof manner. This necessarily results in a redundancy that, depending on the order of magnitude during operation, causes vibrations and noises or, in the worst case, even damages the bearing. The two central axes of rotation of the two systems can never be exactly superimposed on each other, due to the manufacturing tolerances of the participating components, such that the central axes of rotation are never perfectly aligned with each other. In most cases, they are crossed, parallel or crooked relative to each other. As a result of this defective arrangement of the central axes of rotation relative to each other, constraining forces arise in the transmission causing the aforementioned problems.
A transmission that features a hybrid module is known from DE 10 2014 202 621 A1. A rotor shaft, which is coupled to an electric motor of the hybrid module, is supported by a bearing on the transmission housing. In addition, the rotor shaft is connected in a torque-proof manner and is supported on a transmission shaft that is coupled to a multi-speed transmission gearing. The transmission shaft is supported on the transmission housing by two other bearings. The rotor shaft is supported on the transmission housing by the torque-proof connection between the rotor shaft and the transmission shaft, the transmission shaft and the other bearing. In this version as well, the problem exists that, due to manufacturing tolerances the central axes of rotation of the rotor shaft and the transmission shaft are not perfectly aligned with each other.